The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus capable of allowing a printing section inside of a casing to print paper and discharging the printed paper from the casing through a discharge port of the casing.
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus is known which allows a printing section inside of a casing to print paper, discharges the printed paper (onto a feeding belt) from the casing through a discharge port of the casing and allows the feeding belt to receive the discharged paper (e.g., refer to Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-23279). The feeding belt feeds sheets of paper received by the feeding belt to a stacking unit provided on a side face of the casing, and then, the stacking unit assorts the sheets of paper into groups each given a predetermined number of sheets (e.g., according to orders). The stacking unit includes a plurality of circulation-type trays and stacks, on each tray, for example, sheets of paper for each order.